As the amount of browsing content available on various wide-area networks such as the Internet increases, viewing and downloading content available on the Internet securely and privately without being tracked or having data compromised has become especially important. A virtual private network (VPN) is a private network that interconnects remote networks through primarily public communication infrastructure such as the Internet. VPNs provide security through tunneling protocols and security procedures such as encryption.